The RPCI Biopolymer Resource is a biomolecular core Resource that provides advice and technical services to the staff in the design, synthesis, and characterization of oligonucleotides and peptides; automated DNA sequencing; and the isolation, purification and characterization of proteins. The Resource emphasizes support to staff in developing and understanding the uses and applications of the various techniques and provides convenient access to the technical services. In order to accommodate the evolving research needs and interests of RPCI staff and to support the technical r requirements of the various projects, the Resource has recently added new areas of emphasis and expertise. These include fluorescence-based, "real time" PCR for quantifying gene expression; mass spectrometry for the characterization (and identification) of proteins and peptides and generical applicability to proteomics; and the synthesis of "specialty" oligonucleotides such as the dual-labeled probes. for fluorogenic N5'-nuclease assays. The DNA sequencing capability of the Resource has also been recently upgraded to higher sensitivity and throughput, and is now capable of sequencing BAC and PAC clones. The Resource continues to be a heavily used core resource-in 1998, technical services were provided to over 50 senior RPCI staff, supported over 80 publications, and there was an approximately 50% increased in the services provided in the areas of oligonucleotide synthesis, DNA sequencing, mas spectroscopy and chromatography. The new technical services offered by the Resource have increased and diversified its user base, and as these techniques become fully implemented, use of the Resource is expected to further increase.